


Fuck Day

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, F/F, Futanari, Horror Movie Character References, Music, Shemale, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my personal story..Not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Day

Caroline was oblivious to her surroundings as she held her iPhone 6S in her hand and connected to it were her white Beats.

She danced to the song 'Wicked' by Future,smirking as she dabbed and her tail flicked excitedly.

Maryanna shook her head as she watched her from the sofa.

Eyes was sitting on the floor,eating her fresh bowl of eyes and sitting her pink blood stained pajamas.

"You pussy done changed...I know another bee's been in that honey..."She sung and she handed her tail her phone as it curled tightly around it.

Maryanna was blown back by those words.

"She used to squeeze me,Ooh tight enough so that she could please me by nah nah that pussy changed now!"She sanged.

Then 'Or Nah' Remix played.

"Do you like the way the way I flick my tongue or nah?You can ride my face until you drip and come...Can you lick that tip and through that dick back or nah,Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?"She sung.

Maryanna's eyes widen and Eyes dropped her spoon and she looked up at Caroline with a face of shock. "I took her to the kitchen and fucked right her there on the table.."

Caroline began to do grinding motions and Maryanna smirked before she slowly got up from the sofa then she slowly walked up behind her then she wrapped her arms around her waist making her lay her head back onto Maryanna's hard metal shoulder.

Then 'Down In The DM'Remix played.

"Snapchat me that the pussy if its cool.."She sung and Maryanna chuckled then she gently planted a kiss on Caroline's forehead.

"Fuck that..."She mumbled out as she grinded her body into Maryanna's hard interior while Maryanna snuck a hand down into Caroline's pants and Caroline hissed.

"I-I-I said what chu like about me and he said that you ass fat,He said would I let him eat this ice cream out my asscrack,He said that abstract,he said you asscrack!I told him never front and then I throw that ass backk..."She sung then Maryanna found that mysterious place then Caroline moaned softly.

The cameras were aimmed mostly on them as Caroline grinded into Maryanna while Maryanna grinded into her.

Eyes was recording it from her phone and she chuckled softly to herself,"Oh fuck."

Meanwhile,Downstairs,Nina and the horror killers was watching it from the T.V as Nina hooked her phone up to the T.V.

"Dammmnnn!"Ghostface shouted in shock.

Caroline hissed,"Oh fuck...You gonna have to do more than just say it,You gonna have to do less when you do it,See you gonna have do more than just prove it.."

"Ooh you have no idea..."Maryanna murmured.

"Let a young nigga get down on,Yeah let me spin around on it...Fuck around and spend time on it..."Caroline sung in much more breathless tone.

"Let me then.."Maryanna purred as Caroline kept grinding into her as she had one ear covered by the headphone while the other was off her ear allowing her to listen to Maryanna's dirty lewd words.

Eyes was in shock then Caroline let out a cry,"Oh fuck me damnit!"

Eyes smirked before she played 'Cookie' from her phone while she was still recording.

"Oreo like a oreo,I want to bite it.I love to lick the middle like a Oreo.."Maryanna moaned as Caroline was just moaning like a fucking slut.

Eyes put two fingers to her lips and flicked her tongue like snake between them,"They gonna smash tonight."

Downstairs,Nina's mouth was still open as she heard the dirty words coming from the song that referred to the two fuckbirds.

"Well that's just beautiful,Two lesbians making out downstairs on the T.V,How nice."Freddy complained but then Michael threw a bowl of popcorn at him to shut him up.

"Shut the fuck up!I want to actually hear this." Nina snickered then she made a hand-motion and Ghostface's eyes fluttered under his mask and he laughed.

Caroline moaned loud enough to catch their attention as the song '679' by Fetty Wap played and the real action started then.

"Damn..."Maryanna said biting her lip as she pulled Caroline's body closer to her to feel that amazing ass close to her.

Eyes couldn't contain her snickering as she watched Maryanna pull her hand out of Caroline's pants and used them to grip her hips while Caroline said with a chuckle,"You're pretty slick."

"I know what else could be slick."Maryanna said and Caroline raised a eyebrow,"What?"

"This dick."Maryanna simply said and she laughed as Caroline shook her head,"You can't handle me though."

Maryanna then rose her human eyebrow,"I can.But you can't handle me."

"Bet I can."She challenged.

"Okay then."Maryanna said shrugging her shoulder but she then said,"But I know you can't."

"Okay then since you say I can't handle you,Why don't you just handle me on the sofa?"

Downstairs,Michael's black eyes widen and Freddy's jaw dropped and Jason's eyes widen.

"Th-They're gonna fuck on the sofa?"Nina said in shock and Eyes smirked,"Hell yeah!"

Maryanna walked over to the sofa and sat down as Caroline followed but she unbuckled everything on the sofa then she pulled her shorts down to the floor along with her underwear.

"Okay,Handle me."Caroline said making a gesture meaning,'cum-and-get-me.'.

Eyes gasped as Maryanna quickly pinned her down like a wolf and Caroline hissed as her phone and headphones were on floor with her shorts.

Her tail flicked with eagerness as she smirked,"I like it rough like that."

Maryanna chuckled,"Let's see if you can handle this."

Downstairs,Nina was gasping for air,"O-Oh holy fuck!"

Ghostface chuckled as he ate his popcorn,"This is the real stuff."

Caroline cried out as she felt Maryanna slid her whole metal dick into Caroline without any trouble.

Nina shouted out,"Holy shit!That damn thing made of fucking metal!"

Caroline was screwed ruthlessly into the sofa screaming out,"Fuckkk!!!You didn't tell me it was metallll!"

Maryanna just said in a casual but low breathless tone,"The term 'hard as steel'really comes in handy at times like this."

Then Maryanna wrapped her arms around her,lifting her up off the sofa and making her bounce on her like a dog.

Then she pulled her iPhone 6s out and began to use it as she fucked Caroline effortlessly.

"I don't believe this."Nina said finally sitting down on the floor watching as Caroline lolled her split tongue out of her mouth as Maryanna casually used her phone.

"I don't either."Eyes said as she continued to record and she was in shock.

Then '1Hunnid' by K Camp ft Fetty Wap began to play.

Then Maryanna sighed,slipping her phone back into her pocket and she laided her back down on her back.

Caroline was moaned like crazy then Maryanna pulled out of her with ease then she flipped her ever onto her front.

"Have you ever been fucked from behind?"Maryanna asked,raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah and I ain't afraid to say so."Caroline said boldly then Maryanna rolled her eyes and she gripped her hips and lifted her up.

"Then brace yourself."Maryanna said as she slid in with ease and Caroline's mouth hung open in surprise as the burning sensation had began to take over as Maryanna chuckled.

Downstairs,Katie walked in dropping her popcorn and her mouth went slack,"Holy fuckk!"

"I know."Eyes said from the screen as Katie walked into the room with Nina trying to control herself from rushing to her room and fingering herself.

"I...I'm in shock because I didn't ever think I would see that day that Caroline would get fucked silly."She said as she watched the screen.

Caroline was gripping the sofa arm tightly then Eyes had made up a way to set up her phone so it would keep recording without her need then she went to go play her game on the T.V.

"Damn Maryanna,your fucking her like Mario high on power-up mushrooms."She said and Maryanna smirked,"She asked for it."

Caroline was shouting out,"Oh mercy..." "No its goes like 'don't stop..Keep up...go faster...papi'."Maryanna said and Caroline took a deep breath as she was fucked from behind and she gathered up everything from her time in the Mexican jail and said in her Latino accent, _"Oooh papi keep it going...I want it so bad papi...ooh make me scream..."_

Eyes dropped her XBOX to the floor as she heard those words come from Caroline's mouth and Maryanna was blown away by the accent.

Downstairs,Everyone was gasping especially Katie who was chuckling,"Holy fuck I never heard that before."

Maryanna went faster just because of that and Caroline moaned louder in her Latino accent, _"Go faster...papi...Ooh that's it,Fuck me harder..."_

Maryanna groaned as she released a load of sticky white semen into Caroline's ass making Caroline come next but she at least had managed to handle her.Actually...

Caroline couldn't handle being on her hands or knees for some reason then Maryanna pulled out of her with easiness then she sat back as her dick went limp like a human one but it remained hard.

She sighed as she slipped it back into her pants and she shook her head as Caroline fell down on the sofa saying,"You win...I-I can't feel my ass,my legs nor my fucking thighs."

"What I tell ya?"Maryanna said getting up from the sofa as she helped Caroline up by carrying her bridal style.

Eyes was too in shock as she rushed away from the room,snatching her phone away.

The rest of them who watched this went to jack off in their room and they lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
